The squash family includes a variety of different domesticated plant species, namely Cucurbita pepo, C. moshata, and C. maxima. These vegetables are of significant economic importance as they encompass many coveted summer and winter edible types as well as ornamental gourds. Cucurbita pepo L. refers to what is commonly known as the summer squash such as scallop, zucchini, straightneck and crookneck types and winter squash such as acorn and pumpkin.
Cucurbita pepo like other squash comprise stiff spines or trichomes which are located along the midribs on the abaxial leaf surface and along the length of the petiole as well as along other plant parts. C. pepo is described as including varieties which are "harsh prickly plants," Van Eseltine, Proc. Am. Soc. Hort. Sci. 34:577-581 (1937). See also, Erwin, Proc. Am. Soc. Hort. Sci. 24:71-72 (1927). These spines are commercially disadvantageous for at least two reasons. They are rough and scratchy to the touch which is problematic since the fruits are generally hand harvested. The scratchy feel of the plant is uncomfortable, irritates the skin and can discourage efficient picking. Further, spines damage the fruit as the fruit comes into contact with them when picked. This damage can result in scarring and water loss which makes the fruit less appealing to the consumer. Thus, development of plant lines without such spines would be well-received by both growers and consumers.